LoveSick
by Harumaki03
Summary: "Sabía que él anhelaba por algo más, sabía que lo hacía sufrir, a veces podía sentir su dolor como algo físico, y lo peor de todo, es que le encantaba verlo así, pero sobre todo, le encantaba cuando él le rendia cuentas por su actitud para con él..." KxR


**{LoveSick} **

* * *

><p><em>"Sabía que él anhelaba por algo más, sabía que lo hacía sufrir, a veces podía sentir su dolor como algo físico, y lo peor de todo, es que le encantaba verlo así, pero sobre todo, le encantaba cuando él le rendia cuentas por su actitud para con él..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>erró los ojos esperando que el frío viento la acariciase, calmando el calor que sentía. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que la fiesta finalizase y se había tomado unos momentos para sí misma. A pesar de ser una noble, muchas veces se avergonzaba de ello, puesto que los nobles ancianos solo enmascaraban sus rostros tras falsas sonrisas. Esperando el momento propicio para atacar.

Negó con su cabeza mientras chasqueaba con su lengua. Pero ya no sería así, la prometida de Kaname-sama se había presentado formalmente a la sociedad, lo que les brindaba unos momentos de paz. Su mirada vago entre los vampiros que charlaban en medio del enorme salón, desde el balcón donde estaba, podía ver sin ser vista.

Dibujo una tenue sonrisa cuando sus ojos captaron una cabellera rojiza…

Sus ojos brillaron con cierta expectación ante la escena que presenciaba… Akatsuki Kain descansaba su alta figura en uno de los pilares, con una pierna doblada, apoyándola en la columna, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus ojos cerrados, denotando así cierta aura de tranquilidad y seguridad que, indudablemente, llamaba la atención de quién pasase junto a él.

Ruka no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para escuchar a la chica que se había detenido junto a Kain…

—… ¿Podría bailar conmigo? —la chica hablaba con seguridad, más Kain no le presto la más mínima atención, pues no abrió siquiera un ojo.

—Me temo que no, estoy trabajando —fue su seca respuesta.

—¿Con los ojos cerrados? —cuestionó la chica, algo coqueta.

—No necesito mirar con los ojos lo que debo vigilar, ciertamente —siguió en aquella postura de "_a mi no me perturba nada_" y la chica, luego de varios intentos fallidos en entablar conversación, desistió y se alejo, ligeramente indignada.

Ruka debió reprimir una carcajada. Era imposible, Akatsuki nunca se fijaría en una chiquilla como aquella. No pudiendo evitar molestarlo aún más de lo que estaba, se acercó a él, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—Estás hecho todo un Casanova, Akatsuki —se burló con su típico sarcasmo tiñendo su voz. Sabía que él había notado su presencia, pues mucho antes de ella llegar, él había acomodado su otro pie en el suelo.

—Hmm —fue toda su respuesta.

—Así nunca lograrás casarte —siguió, burlona.

—Quizá no quiera casarme —abrió un ojo—. Quizá quiera volverme un ermitaño —giró el cuello hacía la derecha—. Quizá quiera estar solo —musitó.

—Sabes que no quieres nada de eso… —Ruka apartó su perturbada mirada del cuello bronceado de Kain, que quedó expuesto por su movimiento—. Lo sabes muy bien…

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Descruzó sus largos brazos—. Después de todo, tú… —ambos realizaron el mismo movimiento, para encontrarse con los ojos del otro.

—¿Yo qué, Akatsuki? —los ojos de Ruka se entrecerraron un poco mientras Kain desvió un poco la mirada.

—Nada. Olvídalo —mascullo—. No tiene importancia —negó ligeramente con su cabeza e hizo el amago de marcharse, pero Ruka lo detuvo con solo retenerlo por la manga de su traje.

—No he sido yo quien…

—Te dije que lo olvidases —se apartó suavemente—. Después de todo, solo es tu pasatiempo, ¿no? —sus ojos mostraron, en solo dos segundos fugaces, el dolor que aquellas palabras de Ruka le habían causado, solo unas semanas atrás.

—No te escucho quejarte —replico con cierto reproche.

—Y no me escucharás —se volvió—. Para qué estoy, al fin y al cabo…

Ruka lo observó perderse en la multitud, pero el aluvión de emociones que emitía Akatsuki ella las recibía como el más íntimo de los besos.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l saco descansaba sobre el mullido sofá, una de sus manos vagaba por los botones de su camisa, desabotonándola, la otra se conservaba dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Quizá era un pobre iluso… Quizá era un tonto por esperar algo que quizás nunca sucediese… Quizá debiese escuchar a su padre y escoger candidata para matrimonio, después de todo, él era el heredero de la familia.

Pero… siempre había un "_pero_"… Era ese "_pero_" que lo frenaba a todo lo demás, que lo hacía doblegarse ante ella, que de forma inconsciente le hacía obedecerla… Odiaba ese aspecto suyo, que con solo escucharla suspirar su corazón bombeaba un poco más de sangre, ella era su torturadora y él, un masoquista que siempre se dejaba torturar.

Y de nada valía tratar de sonsacarle algo, para ella, él solo sería el sustituto de alguien más…

_—"Eres tan miserable, Akatsuki" —_se reprendió a sí mismo.

La luna brillaba ya en lo alto, inundando de luz plateada la noche oscura. Necesitaba salir… estirar las piernas, disipar la mente, pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el deseo intoxicante de poseer a Ruka Souen en todas las formas que se puede poseer a alguien.

Sin meditarlo mucho, salió al balcón y se dejo caer varios metros al piso, cayendo con la misma gracilidad de un felino, se enderezó y segundos después, ya paseaba en el laberinto de rosas de la mansión de la familia Hanabusa…

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>ra algo insoportable, la sed que sentía no podía ser saciada simplemente con las cápsulas de sangre, necesitaba algo más… Necesitaba a _alguien_ más.

Había salido de la mansión en búsqueda de distraerse de esa sed atosigante, pues, no sabría como explicarle al inepto de Aidou que se había tomado en solo un día las 30 cápsulas que le había dado, apenas tres días atrás. Y como no quería tener que dar explicaciones absurdas, se evitaba ese problema.

Por otro lado, también podría ir y despertarlo a _él_ para que le ofreciese su sangre, sabía que no se negaría, él nunca le negaba nada, pero después de lo acontecido en la fiesta, deseaba que las cosas se calmaran un poco…

Ahora estaba sedienta, cansada y perdida. Se había perdido al internarse en el jardín, siempre olvidaba que el jardín trasero de la mansión se conectaba con el laberinto de rosas, lugar en el cual siempre se perdía y Akatsuki, acompañado de un gruñón Aidou, siempre terminaban encontrándola, desde niños.

Pero ya no eran niños, ¡por todos los cielos! Ya debería de conocer ese laberinto a la perfección.

Al llegar a una de las esquinas no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave gemido. ¿Quién estaba cometiendo tal acto de crueldad contra ella? La sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes, su corazón latía diez veces más rápido y su garganta se cerró, seca, anhelando ser saciada.

Aspiro una vez más y tembló, el olor a sangre, aunque tenue, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el sentido, y aunque el aroma se le hacía vagamente familiar, no podía ubicar de quien, tanto así de distorsionados estaban sus sentidos.

No supo como logro llegar hasta la fuente de donde provenía tan delicioso aroma, solo supo que se quedo estática al ver a Akatsuki Kain, observando el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en sus labios.

—Ka…in… —susurró. Akatsuki giró rápidamente la cabeza y la miro, notando de inmediato su estado.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Ignorando el pequeño corte de su dedo, se acercó a ella, sujetándola por los brazos—. ¿Cómo…?

Ruka negó con su cabeza, cerró los ojos e intento pasar saliva, pero está le supo amarga, el olor de la sangre de Akatsuki emanando de la herida la estaba poniendo frenética. Si no tomaba algo…

Akatsuki detuvo la temblorosa muñeca, adivinando las intenciones de ella.

—Si te muerdes a ti misma, no te saciarás en lo absoluto —alzó su dedo índice hasta colocarlo sobre los labios de ella—. Y si no la tomas, se desperdiciará… —su voz sonaba neutra, aún cuando trataba de hacer que ella despegase los labios y tomase su sangre gota a gota.

Ruka sujetó con pocas fuerzas la mano de Kain y abrió los labios para luego cerrarlos en torno al dedo y succionar poco a poco la sangre de la pequeña herida.

Podía sentir a través de la sangre que tomaba cada una de las emociones que lo estaban embargando pero entre todas ellas resplandeció el placer… El placer que él sentía al verla solamente tomar su sangre… El placer que hacía que su sangre corriese más rápido, haciendo así su sangre mucho más exquisita.

Tuvo que frenarse a sí misma de seguir tomando de él, poco a poco el color regreso a su rostro, mientras que los ojos de Kain aún se debatían entre el placer y el dolor. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando Ruka lamió la herida, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Frío? —preguntó ella, seria.

—Bien sabes que no —la voz de Kain emergió mucho más grave y ronca de lo usual—. ¿Por qué…? —se enderezo, marcando una ligera distancia entre ellos.

—No lo he hecho adrede —señalo.

Él se paso la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Nunca lo es —acerco su rostro al de Ruka, tan cerca, que Ruka admiro bajo la luz de la luna los fuertes rasgos que marcaban su rostro masculino.

—No deberías hacer eso… —ella lo dejo hacer, dejo que la arrinconase contra una de las paredes del laberinto, permitió que apartase sus cabellos de su cuello…

—Tu tampoco deberías permitírmelo —fue su estoica respuesta, antes de rozar su nariz con la sensible piel del cuello femenino.

—Im… imposible… —sintió como su pulso se aceleró ante aquella pequeña caricia, eso y el hecho de tener su cuello tan cerca de sus labios. Siquiera fue un roce que lo paralizó, la piel de su cuello era tersa, deleitable a sus labios, más aún, el latir desaforado de sus venas.

—Ruka… No lo hagas… —si ella no lo conociese, habría jurado que era una súplica. Y, quizá pudo haberse detenido, pero la tentación de probarlo directamente la tentaba más que nunca.

Inconscientemente una parte de ella deseaba hacerlo. Y mucho.

—¿Por qué? —con una de sus uñas acarició suavemente la piel bronceada.

—Yo no soy Kaname-sama —musitó él, su aliento fue como una caricia contra su oído.

—Ya lo sé… —y lo sabía, ¡claro que lo sabía! Su sed por la sangre de Kaname-sama había sido grande, pero jamás como aquella que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Y tras esas palabras, primero lamió suavemente, como probando y luego, aferrándose a sus hombros, lo mordió. Lo hizo con todo el deseo del mundo, en esa mordida se deshacía en una espiral de placer que jamás pensó que existiría. La sangre pasaba por sus labios, lengua, garganta… agradando grandemente su paladar. Y quería más.

Mucho más. Y él lo percibió.

—Ruka… —gimió, cuando ella apartó sus colmillos de su carne, le tomo el rostro por la barbilla y sin previo aviso le beso. Aún cuando ella tenía esencia de su propia sangre en sus labios, lo hizo, primero suavemente, tentando, acariciando con su lengua los labios rojizos y luego, abriéndose pasó poco a poco dentro de su boca, besándola con profundidad y paciencia.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, el mundo ya no estaba en su lugar, lo único que podía percibir eran aquellos labios que parecían desear arrancarle la vida. De algún modo logro contra-atacar a sus embestidas con la lengua, enzarzándose en la pelea de quién dominase.

Una de las manos de él siguió sujetándole el rostro, mientras que la otra vago con cierto descaro hasta posarse en la cintura de ella. Aquello la sorprendió, pues nunca Akatsuki la había tocado de aquella forma.

Sus manos no pudieron evitar rozar la piel de su pecho, siempre al descubierto. Kain se estremeció al sentir los dedos fríos y delgados sobre su piel algo enardecida. Una caricia demasiado íntima para ellos dos.

Amo y sirviente.

La necesidad de tocar aún más se abría paso en la mente de Kain, sus manos buscaban algún espacio desprotegido de tela que acariciar, necesitaba hacerlo. Los labios de ella se dejaban hacer por los suyos…

Ella era malvada… Y mucho. Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos para apoyarse en la pared, separando sus labios con sutileza.

—Supongo que ya estarás más que satisfecha —apretó la mandíbula—. ¿Te has saciado?

Ruka buscó sus ojos, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Lo estoy —susurró. Podía sentir las emociones que lo estaban recorriendo. Las ansias, el deseo —… Akatsuki.

Él giro la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Qué? —le fascinaba eso de él, a pesar de estar bajo la presión constante de sus deseos, siempre se mantenía calmo y tranquilo.

—Quiero más —lo observó enderezarse.

—No —dijo con rotundidad. Se paso una mano por el cuello, donde apenas sí había un rastro visible de que Ruka lo había mordido, dos pequeños orificios.

—¿No? —ella frunció el ceño.

—No —repitió él—. Estoy cansado… me retiro —apartó sus brazos de la pared y se enderezó—. ¿Piensas quedarte?

—Akatsuki, ¿cómo que no? —inquirió, fría.

—No, me refiero a que no te daré más mi sangre, no… —alzó la vista al cielo. Justo cuando se necesitaba, ninguna brisa fresca hacía acto de presencia.

—¿A qué se debe este cambio de resolución? —Ruka se apartó unos mechones del rostro.

—Porque…

—¿Porque…? —repitió Ruka, haciendo la pausa adrede para que él continuase.

Se paso la lengua por los labios repentinamente resecos.

—Porque creo que en la condición en la cual estoy, no podré seguir aguantando esto… —ladeó la cabeza—. Tú me buscas para satisfacer tu propio placer… Yo te dejo hacer por amor… —las palabras emergieron ligeramente susurradas.

Ruka observó el ceño de Kain fruncirse mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa lenta y misteriosa.

—¿De veras? —acortó las distancias entre ambos. Kain asintió mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella—. ¿Y si te dijera que yo tampoco lo hago solo por placer…?

—Entonces te cuestionaría el verdadero motivo… —acarició sutilmente la mejilla de ella.

—Entonces te lo diré —ella tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo guió hasta su cuello, donde la sangre corría a mil.

—Ruka… —el deseo de hincar sus colmillos en la suavidad y tersura de su pálido cuello lo tentaba como el agua tentaba a un hombre sediento. No entendía a Ruka, por más que deseaba comprenderla.

Antes, si hubiese intentado besarla, ella se habría apartado… Ahora no solo había correspondido a su beso, también le estaba instando a tomar de su sangre… Su preciosa sangre… La cual solo guardaba para Kaname-sama.

—Me congelare aquí, esperando por ti… —resoplo ella.

—No lo entiendo… —acarició con la punta de sus dedos la piel sedosa de su cuello—. Me confundes… —los ojos de Kain adquirieron el tono rojizo característico, no solo de su pasión y elemento, sino también de su sed.

—No es necesario que me comprendas, Kain —arqueó el cuello un poco más hacía atrás, de algún modo, sentía la urgencia de que la mordiese. Deseaba sentir… Deseaba percibir todas las emociones que él transmitía.

Pero sobre todo, también deseaba hacerle saber los suyos propios.

—Lo que digas… —Kain le alzó un poco el rostro por la barbilla, admirando cada rasgo, desde la barbilla fina y orgullosa, hasta los ojos agudos y penetrantes, que en ese momento lucían algo ansiosos y ligeramente perturbados.

Inclino su rostro hacía su cuello, haciéndolo despacio pues llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacer aquello, que podría perder el control… Estaba enfermo de amor por ella, y apenas podía controlarse cuando lo que siempre deseo lo tenía delante.

Primero trazó una línea con la punta de su lengua, justo por donde sobresalía la yugular, produciéndole un estremecimiento que incluso lo estremeció a él. Una de las manos de ella se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros, mientras que la otra seguía sobre su pecho, percibiendo como la piel de Kain se encendía a cada segundo.

Rozó los colmillos con la zona más sensible de ella en esos momentos. Sintió como ella le urgía con solo apretar con más fuerza su hombro.

—Kain… —Ruka trato por todos los medios de que su voz no sonase como una súplica, pero no fue así. Kain percibió, como si fuese en sí mismo, el deseo, así que sin dudarlo un segundo más, clavo sus colmillos sedientos de ella y únicamente de ella.

Un gemido de dolor y placer emergió de los labios femeninos, Ruka abrió la boca para buscar aire, pues este había escapado de golpe de sus pulmones. No solo sentía como la lengua rozaba ligeramente su piel, también sentía la dureza de sus colmillos en contraste con la suavidad de sus labios.

Se estremeció y gimió, cuando él apartó sus colmillos de su carne y lamió la piel de su cuello hacía abajo, siguiendo dos gotas de sangre.

—Ruka… —gruñó de placer cuando ella empezó a acariciar su pecho—. No… —apartó su mano con suavidad—. No, no… —la empujo más contra la pared, en algún momento Ruka pensó que se fundiría con el odiado laberinto.

— ¿Por qué? –se permitió demostrar en sus ojos cierta exasperación e irritación.

—No lo sé, realmente —cerró los ojos, uniendo su frente a la de ella—. Sigo sin entender el por qué…

Ruka soltó un suspiro, algo molesta. La verdad era que Kaien era así: a menos que no se lo dijese con palabras, aún percibiéndolo cuando tomaba su sangre, no se lo creería.

—Kain —tomó aire, intentando que su sangre no se agolpase en sus oídos, tratando de prestar atención a lo que iba a decir y no en el aspecto ligeramente salvaje que tenía él en ese momento, evitando (o tratando de evitar) el mirar los labios que aún conservaban ese brillo rojo de la sangre, más sus ojos, sí habían regresado a su tonalidad—. ¿Realmente me harás decirlo?

Kain soltó una risilla.

—Realmente no entiendo a qué te refieres… —depósito un beso sobre su nariz, en su barbilla, su frente… Con tanta delicadeza que ella sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que en esos gestos tan sencillos sintiese tanto amor?

—¿Conoces los síntomas de una persona que padece "lovesick"? —preguntó.

—Sí… —mordisqueó su labio inferior y Ruka sabía, que si no hubiese sido porque estaba apoyada contra la pared, se habría caído hasta abajo.

Una suave brisa se alzó en ese momento, pero ellos no se inmutaron.

—Bueno… —se apartó un poco de él—. Podría decirse que padezco de ello…

—¿Ah, sí? –él la miro, burlón—. ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?

—Posesiva, deseo de hacer daño para que me note, doblegarlo a mis deseos…

—¿Qué más?

—Y deseo de que…-cerró los ojos—. Me ame a mí, y únicamente a mí.

—¿Nada más? —inquirió él, deleitándose con su rostro.

—Sí, una cosa más… Esperar por su aparición a que me rinda cuentas de mi comportamiento rudo y egoísta —los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Akatsuki asintió.

—En pocas palabras, quieres que yo te ame incondicionalmente… ¿Pero llegarás a amarme tú así algún día, arriesgándolo todo por mí? —Acarició su mejilla pálida con los nudillos—. ¿Llegarás a olvidar completamente a Kaname? —Ruka solo le miraba, sin articular palabra.

Él sabía que ella aún no le daría la respuesta que quería; ella tenía la seguridad de que, por al menos unos meses más, él estaría dedicado solo a ella. Y deseaba a Kain, con locura, pero también había algo más, a lo que aún no había decidido ponerle un nombre, por temor.

—Dame tiempo —fue toda su respuesta. Akatsuki asintió quedamente y suspiro.

—Sabía que sería mucho pedir que dijeses las palabras mágicas —se alejo de ella y se peinó el cabello hacía atrás—. A pesar de que ya conoces la respuesta, me dejarás esperando… Como un enfermo esperando la medicina para salir del hospital.

—¿Has estado en un hospital alguna vez? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja. Él asintió quedamente y no dijo nada más—. Lo siento, Kain…

Akatsuki asintió y rió quedamente—. Ya me diste tu sangre, espero que la recuperación de tu lovesick siga así de acelerada y pronto llegues al lovestruck —ella le golpeó con suavidad en el brazo, siguiéndolo a la salida del laberinto.

Esa noche no había podido decirle con palabras lo que sentía por él, pero él ya se hacía una grata idea. Ahora solo le quedaba ser un poco más paciente para escuchar esas palabras que tanto anhelaba oír emerger de sus labios.

—"_Algún día, de alguna manera, podre decirte y expresarte de forma menos egoísta, cuanto te amo…" _

**-Fin-**

No se me ocurre una forma más "plasta" de finalizar este OneShot, pero al menos es un agregado más al poco apoyo del fandom. Agradecimientos a Ennostiel-chan, que es la presidenta que amenazada a diestra y siniestra (_encima que ya se ha hecho más que dueña de las acciones de mi futuro libro_) pero que siempre anda ahí recordándome que debo escribir de otra cosa que no sea Naruto.

Una aclaración, obviamente "lovesick" y "lovestruck" no es lo mismo.

**Lovesick:** Es una profunda, y a menudo deprimente sensación de querer encontrar el amor, anhelar el amor. Desear profundamente el estar con un (a) compañero (o) con el cual compartir su vida, etc.

**Lovestruck:** En pocas palabras es estar totalmente enamorado (a). Dibujar corazones en la arena, y esa clase de cosas. Lovestruck es lo positivo y Lovesick lo negativo.

Ahora si me despido,

¡Ja ne!


End file.
